


Pity the living

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: What is life without love?





	Pity the living

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, I mean that but I had to write this.

Draco cluched Harry’s body tighter, his shoulders shaking as he struggled to take a breath past the lump in his throat that was slowly desolving into tears that ran down his face. 

The world stood still, the sounds of people nothing more that the whistling breeze passing through trees and the ground under his knees wasn't real, didn't feel like it was there as it turned upside down. So he held on tighter to the only thing that was true, the body of his love.

His skin growing cold, the healthy glow that used to shine from it dimming like the light that once burned out of green eyes and would never do so again.

Draco thinks someone called out to him, thinks he felt a spell sail past his head stirring his hair. He thinks that his heart is breaking, that it has fallen still and stopped pumping when the curse hit Harry’s chest. Thinks he saw Harry smile once more at him before he left.

He'd left, he'd promised he wouldn't go, that he would always be here standing by Draco’s side. Draco wanted to be angry but he couldn't find the fire inside himself to set alight that emotion when everything was cold. 

His heart, his soul and Harry were all as cold as a winter that would never see spring because the sun was gone. 

His sun was gone and Draco cried on the hard ground as people screamed around him and the battle still raged on and held the remains of his love in shaking hands while praying that he'd fall today too.


End file.
